SMSTSS 15: Tron Upgrade!
by ocramed
Summary: The immortal Moon Princess has been on the cutting edge of discovery. Join her, and learn how her past actions resulted in the creation of the world of TRON! A prequel to TRON LEGACY! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 15: Tron Upgrade Edition! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Tron, OWoD and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a three-part story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before movie "Tron Legacy" (but will refer to previous).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

In the beginning, the Immaterial World (called "The Umbra" by mystics) and Material World (called "The Universe" by rationalists) were one and the same. However, after Creation began, the Great Sundering began as well, separating aspects between what was material, and what was immaterial. However, even then, these aspects to Creation were just mere aspect of the same coin, allowing the first races to evolve into sentient beings, beings who instinctively knew how to translate ideas into matter, and back again. These "First Ones" would go on to create others beings, including those made in their image. But as time went on, the ability to create by translate one's thoughts into matter was lost to lesser beings, but not entirely so, thus began the push by lesser sentient beings to evolve from mortal to immortal, from man to god, by delving into the cosmic mysteries that drive all sentient beings to chase the spark of imagination. It is these few pioneers, the so-called 'Shining Ones', who could use a variety of means to return to a state when all was ONE.

One such path towards cosmic enlightenment was taken upon three individuals. These individuals were originally seeking a way to perfect their martial spirit by merging one's no-corporeal self with their physical being, through the use of a crystal-based mechanism, and thus exist as solid beings within a mindscape environment. This would enable them to train in secret, due to the fact that a crisis in their home galaxy was threatening to destroy all that they hold dear. However, what came out during these early was something…glorious.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

"Wow, Ranma, look at this," Usagi said, as she felt the floating, translucent goo-like substance of varying colors that seemed to float all around her. The Odango-wearing girl poked at the goo, as it seemed to form into an ice cream sundae.

"Hmmm," Usagi said, as she licked her lips, while getting ready to eat the confection.

"Usagi, this is no time to eat," Ranma said, as he continued to examine the substance. "The substance is some sort of 'outside plasma'."

"Is this stuff like that goo from that old American movie 'Ghost Busters'?" Usagi offered.

"What's 'Ghostbusters'?" Ranma replied.

"Whatever this plasma is, it's neither solid nor liquid," said Obi-wan, as he looked around. All around them, there was no sky, but an endless field of rock.

"Still, there are possibilities," Obi-Wan said, as he knells down to the ground. He touched it, and a patch of grass formed.

"You're right about that, Ben," Ranma said, as he touched a goo mass that nearly passed him by. The goo took shape, and formed an image of his lost wife…

"Akane…"

The near-duplicate of his lost wife almost went to touch Ranma in return, before breaking down into its original substance.

"We should be careful, Ranma," Obi-Wan said. "This place is too tempting to abuse."

"Well, this place can certainly serve as some sort of 'virtual environment'," Usagi said. "But I think this place is much, much more than that. Maybe, we can use this place to find a way back home? After all, the power of the mind is not bound in a place like this."

"Since when did you get so smart all of a sudden?" Ranma frowned.

"It must be the result of consuming the ecto-plasma," Usagi said. "I was thinking about wanting to be smarter, and then I was smarter."

"Why are you calling this stuff ecto-plasma?"

"It is the closest description to what the substance is, Ranma."

"…"

"Well, it's good enough of a description for now," Obi-Wan said, as he rose to his feet. "Anyway, we better inform Master Windu and Master Yoda of our discovery…"

Thus, a virtual world was discovered by humans for the first time.

Over the course of a few years, Usagi, Ranma and Obi-Wan worked to establish a place where many experiments could take place, called "Primary Village", free from the eyes of the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of Naboo and his Galactic Republic. Entirely new environments were created, based upon the experiences and memories of the three pioneers. Fantastical creatures would be created, creatures who could evolve into higher forms through gaining experience. And as other members of their order learned of this new environment, there was a need to create a custodian of sorts to monitor this fantastical realm. Obi-Wan, being the most level-headed of the trio, had been chosen as a template to create a doppelganger, one who could monitor and protect this so-called wonderland. In time, long after the Sith would learn of this place, and corrupt it, forcing the founders to close off this realm in order to deny its existence to their enemies, the guardian would simply be known as "Jedi", while the creatures, discovered by those who discovered this virtual environment through the use of computers, would be called 'digital monsters', or "digimon". But that discovery would not be learned until long after the demise of the founders' order.

But the realm would not be lost to the human condition.

Hundreds of years ago, on the Saudi Arabian Peninsula (Earth)…

"It is done," said Suleyman, as he completed his rote to establish "The Web of Faith", with the planting of the last node in Medina. Suleyman, who had been known as Solomon the Wise, understood that if the Devil King and his fellow "Nephandi" (beings who wished to destroy the world for their Dark Lords) were to be kept in check, a barrier had to be constructed based upon the Seal of Solomon. This seal would have to be large enough to keep them out. So, using the Seal of Solomon as a model, Suleyman created what he would call "The Web of Faith", where powerful mystics and alchemists could create not just a barrier against the darkness, but also create a network where defenders against the Devil King could communicate mentally almost instant from vast distances. Such a network could even be used by the mundane populace (called "muggles", in some circles) as a form of mass communication, although the princes and the sheiks will have authority over their usage. However, the side-effect of establishing such network, by cross the power of the mind with spatial dimensions, was the access of a familiar place…

"Excellent," said Sheik Ranma bin Al-Arabia, as he began to glow. "With my contribution, I will power this seal…"

A ball of energy glows, as it forms in Ranma's hand. It expands until it reaches the size of a basketball. He then slams the glowing sphere into a crystal that was embedded within the stone pillar that Suleyman had inscribed his seal.

"Now, to wait for the others to activate this node," Ranma replied.

Elsewhere, in Mecca, the vizier inspects his handiwork, as instructed by the Great Suleyman. The stone pillar had the same crystal and seal arrangement like the others that dotted the landscape of the Arabian Peninsula.

"We are ready, Your Highness," said the vizier, as he turns to a procession behind him. Flanked by Nubian eunuchs, maidens, and honor guard, Princess Usagi, wife to the Sheik Al-Arabia, removes the veil from her eyes. She hated her place in this…primitive society, since being a princess, however powerful, meant living in a proverbial gilded cage. Thankfully, her position did have perks.

"Thank you, vizier," Usagi said, as she was helped to her feet by one of her hand-maidens. "Sitting around and doing nothing is…boring."

"My apologies, but I wanted to make sure that everything will work in the end," the vizier said.

"Then, I shall proceed," Usagi said, cupped her hands. A ball of energy forms within her palms.

"In the name of our Great Maker, I bestow my life to the vision of the Great Suleyman," Usagi said, as she slammed the energy sphere into pillar, activating the node. "It is done…"

Once the nodes were activated, Suleyman and those who assisted in creating the Web of Faith met in a virtual realm, accessed only when combining aspects with the Mind and Space, which was named "Mt. Oaf". Mt. Oaf would serve as a place where Suleyman and his followers could dwell without fear, and where they would stand guard against the Devil King and other threats to the Arabian Peninsula. Essentially, access to the Web of Faith could only be done by using a mental disciplining technique that had the curious side-effect of rendering its possessors' presence invisible to others, even when standing in a crowded room. This technique would be later called 'Arcane' by the Hermetic wizards, while Suleyman and those who first practiced this discipline "The Subtle Ones", or the Ahi-Al-Batani. They would go on to help form the Council of the Nine Traditions (or simply, "The Traditions"), and remain a member in good standing, until their betrayal in the early 20th century, when the other members of the Traditions refused to help the Ahi-Al-Batani protect their Web of Faith from the Technocratic Union (or simply, "The Technocracy"). In disgust, the Subtle Ones withdrew from the Council, severed the Web of Faith's connection to the Earth, and disappeared into the mysteries of time. Ranma and Usagi knew what had happened to their old colleagues, but they were not about to tell anyone out of respect for Suleyman.

However, this would not be the last time a virtual "web" would be known…

Decades ago, in Manchester, England…

"Success!" yelled Alan Turing, as he removed his weird-looking headset from his head, as he moved away from a contraption that was a cross between a telephone switchboard and a radar panel.

Lady Usagi Tsukino, Duchess of London, was nearly startled by the outburst.

"Oh!" Usagi said, as she settled her teacup on her saucer. She was drinking her morning tea over her collection of scrolls, old tomes and textbooks, in an effort to recreate the Web of Faith, using science and technology instead of mysticism and alchemy. After the conclusion of the War, chief cryptologist Dr. Alan Turing, a mathematician, proposed an idea to wartime leader Prime Minister Winston Churchill of a radical idea of advancing the way people communicated and pass along information using mathematics in a 'virtual' environment. That was when Chruchill suggested to Turing that he could work on his concept with his personal assistant, Usagi Tsukino, on the project. Turing was not impressed with Usagi at first, thinking that she was a bit bubbly in thought. However, as time went on, Usagi impressed Turing with her intellect, and it was then that Usagi learned that Turing was a member of the Technocratic Convention's sub-group known as the Difference Engineers (a group who specializes in using technology and spatial dimensions for trans-location), as well as Turing learning that Usagi was the Founding Mother of his organization. And since then, they've been friends ever since. Most importantly, Usagi and Turing were on the verge of rediscovering the means of creating a spatial plane similar to the Web of Faith…

"Alan!" Usagi said, as she goes into the next room, only to bump into an excited Turing, as he suddenly grabs Usagi before dancing about in joy.

"Oh, this is a happy day!" Alan said, as he twirls about with Usagi in arm.

"Alan, knock it off!" said Usagi nervously. "What if people see us to gether?"

"It'll probably help my reinstatement case to the university, if nothing else," Turing said, referring to the fact that he lost his prestigious position at the University of Manchester, due to the fact that his homosexuality had been publically exposed. "But enough about me; let me show you what I have found…"

Going back to Turing's lab, Turing and Usagi hooked themselves up to the device that Turing was testing only a few minutes ago…

"Now, just relax, and enjoy the ride," Turing said, as he and Usagi puts on a pair of special goggles, while activating the device.

Usagi wondered what she would see, until her entire senses exploded with color and sensation…

"You did it, Alan," Usagi said breathlessly, as she surveyed the landscape. "I see…Primary Village in the distance, where Ranma, Obi-Wan and I had been…"

Usagi then turns towards a different direction.

"I…I see Mt. Oaf, it is very feint in the distance…"

"Yes," Turing said proudly. "The place that is the intersection of the Mind and Space will serve the needs of all who wish to create their brave, new world, without the need for approval from the political and religious authority."

Pause.

"And, just like the Web of Faith, this virtual world exists along the lines of communications, from telephone wires to radio signals, instead of ley lines and nodes."

Usagi nods her head, as she looked down on the ground. On the ground, under her feat was a grid of some kind, consisting of white lines that crisscrossed into perfect squares.

"Did you do this, Alan?" Usagi asked, as she pointed to the ground.

"Yes," Alan said, as he knelt down. "As indicated by your notes, I have formatted the ground to represent a clear, mathematical foundation, from which a new reality can be created."

"Always thinking about numbers," Usagi said, as she shook her head.

"But more to the point, I discovered the mathematical basis for a true 'artificial intelligence'. Instead of binary to determine 'yes' or 'no', we can add 'neither' as the basis of machine code."

"You're talking about a…trinary numeral system," Usagi replied.

"Pretty radical, but I believe that such a system will be the basis of true AI someday…"

Alan gets up and surveys the scene before him.

"And it is because of that system that I was able to devise the means to recreate the conditions that enabled the existence of the Web of Faith."

"Then, what shall we call this new spatial reality, Alan?" Usagi asked.

"We can call it…the 'Virtual Web'," Alan said proudly. "And, you won't have to rely upon superstition to access what ancients once referred to as 'playground of the gods'. No, all people will have the ability to shape their own paradise."

"What are you going to do with this discovery?" Usagi replied.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," Alan said with a wink and a smile.

"I figured as much…"

Alas, Turing would never explore his Virtual Web, due to the fact that later on that year, while Usagi was away, Turing had died. However, Usagi suspected foul play, considering the fact that he had everything going for him with his discovery. In the end, his death would inspire his colleagues within the Difference Engineers to break away from the Technocracy (although it was rumored that Usagi may have had a hand in this). Upon taking the place of the Ahi-Al-Batani's seat on the Council of the Nine Traditions, joining their like-minded brethren, the Victorian/Pulp minded masters of Matter "Sons of Ether" (who took the place of the Alchemist band known as the Solificati on the Council, with Ranma's help), the Difference Engineers became the "Virtual Adepts", and Virtual Web will never be the same again…

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 15: Tron Upgrade Edition! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Tron, OWoD and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a three-part story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before movie "Tron Legacy" (but will refer to past related properties).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

However, the story does not end there for this place.

Wanting to honor Alan Turing for his work, Usagi began her personal quest to perfect the Virtual Web concept, by making it available to all. By the 1960s, others, particularly the Technocrats, began to see the value of the Virtual Web (or simply, "The Web"), and thus began to create entirely new realities of their own. The Virtual Adepts, having been established on the Web long before, began to disseminate the concept of Web in popular literature, mainly by influencing popular science fiction and fantasy writers of the day. By the 1970s, the introduction of the Internet allowed the Web to become main stream. By the 1980s, the Internet was fully in use by the general public, and would continue to evolve thereafter into something that would be known amongst the Virtual Adepts "Reality 2.0", where humanity can one day leave the material world altogether, and create their own paradise.

However, it would take a computer programmer-turned-hacker named Kevin Flynn, who was seeking a way to prove that his work at the computer gaming company, known as "Encom", was stolen by a colleague, to reveal the true possibilities of the Web to the world at large.

Nearly thirty years ago…

"I'm telling you, guys, I know what I am talking about," said Kevin Flynn, as he and his friends waited outside of the rear entrance to the ENCOM, an advanced computer programming and technology research company.

"Yes, we all do," Ranma said drolly. He thought it was a waste of time trying to hack directly into ENCOM's mainframe systems, when some manhandling of its CEO, Ed Dillinger, would suffice.

"We also know that ENCOM is a front for the Technocracy. So why should we or anyone else help you get evidence that Dillinger had stolen your ideas for those video games you love playing."

"Because, man, it's the principal of the thing," Kevin said. "They are my ideas that got stolen, you know…"

"Well, don't pay any attention to Ranma," Usagi said, as she patted Kevin's shoulder while glaring Ranma. "He's just mad that his 'date' was postponed."

"Yeah, whatever…"

Just then, then, the doors open up, revealing former ENCOM colleagues Alan Bradley and Lora Baines.

"Alright, you clear," Lora said to Kevin. "From here, you can use the user interface down in the lab."

"What lab?" Ranma asked.

"Never mind that," said Alan with annoyance. "We don't have much time before security catches wind of this…nonsense."

"It's not nonsense if I can prove to ENCOM's board of directors that my stuff was stolen," Kevin said. He then motions towards Ranma and Usagi.

"And they will help me."

"I don't know," Alan said. "There are too many people involved as it is."  
"Look, I know a thing or two about getting into a top-level computer system," Usagi said. "And Ranma is the muscle."

"I'm more than a muscle," Ranma said, as he brings up his thin, metal suitcase. "I can rearrange the internal security grid, in order to make sure that nothing is 'tripped', so to speak."

"Where did get this guy?" Alan said, as he adjusted his glasses, as he motions towards Ranma while looking at Kevin.

"Hey, ask Usagi," Kevin said. "She was the one who brought 'Mr. Tough-Guy'."

"That's because I AM," Ranma said with a confident smile.

"Huh."

"Well, we better get going," Lora said. "Once Kevin and his crew are set up at the lab's workstation, Alan and I will go upstairs to retrieve Alan's missing security program."

"Program?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, it's called Tron, short for 'TuRn ON'. It monitors all contacts between our system and other systems. It finds anything going on that's not scheduled, it shuts it down."

"Then why do we need to be here?"

"I lost contact with it after the Master Control Program, the main operating system that runs ENCOM's servers and mainframes, locked all the users out," Alan said. "And I'm convinced that if I helped Flynn, I can contact Tron."

Pause.

"And if I do that, then I can figure out what the MCP is up to."

"Oh, I see…"

"Well, let's get to work," Usagi replied. "The sooner we get this over and done with, the better."

"Well, lead on, programs," Kevin said, as he motions his companions to follow Alan and Lora.

"Don't," Ranma replied in a snarky manner, as he goes inside the building.

"That guy is WAY too intense, Bunny," Kevin said.

"I know, but that's why he's good in the sack," Usagi said with a grin.

"THAT, I did not need to know…"

Soon, Kevin, Usagi and Ranma are in the lab, where ENCOM was conducting an important experiment…

"Ranma, take a look at this," Usagi said, as she and Ranma left Kevin to his work.

"What?" Ranma said with annoyance, as he monitored the security system with his 'hack'.

"I knew this place was familiar," Usagi said, as she pointed out the data to Ranma. "ENCOM would lay the basis for Matter-Energy Conversion technology."

"You mean the Transporter."

"Bingo."

"I kind of busy here," Kevin said, as continued to hack into ENCOM's systems using a phony access pass code.

And then, something happened next…

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE COME BACK HERE, FLYNN," said a deep voice.

"Hey, it's the Master Control Program everyone was talking about," Flynn said.

"I thought you circumvented the security systems, Ranma," Usagi said.

"It should be," Ranma replied. "Unless…"

"I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO HAVE ACCESS TO THAT FILE, FLYNN," the MCP said.

"Um, this system is activating," Usagi said, as she goes over to the monitors that had been lit up.

"So is the digitizer," Ranma said with concern, as he typed into another workstation. "It's activating-"

Usagi quickly turns around and, and rushes over to Kevin.

"Kevin, look out-!" Usagi said, as she and Kevin were zapped by the digitizer.

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he watched as Kevin and Usagi were broken down into pure information, before being uploaded into ENCOM's system…

"Damn," Ranma said, as he brought out his "Specified Encapsulated Limitless Memory Archive" unit (or "SELMA"). It was an advanced computer from the 22nd century that he managed to acquire as a police officer with the Federation Marshal Service. The computer took the form of a credit card or driver's license, depending upon the need.

"SELMA, I want to know what the hell just happened," Ranma said.

"Of course, sir," replied SELMA. SELMA could take the form of a holographic image of Ranma's mother, if need be.

"Working on the problem now…"

Meanwhile, Kevin and Usagi were converted into programs, and appeared on the Virtual Web's sector that was under the domain of the MCP.

"Ah!" Usagi screamed, as she felt her body up. She appeared to be in a gray bodysuit with blue lines that covered her suit that formed various circuit patterns. She wore a helmet that allowed Odango-hair to flow outward.

"Where are we?" Usagi said, as she looked at the architecture of her surroundings. Everything was geometrical and glowing, thanks to the neon lights that decorated the place. Furthermore, this place felt strangely familiar…

"What the heck-?" Kevin said. He was in a body-suit similar to Usagi's.

"You two!" said a fully covered guard, as he and his fellow guards used pain sticks to prod Kevin and Usagi into a holding cell with other programs. "Move it!"

"Owie!" Usagi yelped.

"Hey!" Kevin said. "Take it easy, pal…"

From there, Kevin and Usagi learned that they had been "brought to the Grid" in order to be "derezzed", or killed while being a part of the video games. During their stay, waiting for orientation, they met another captured program…

"I can't believe it," Kevin said. "You look like Alan."

"How do you know my user's name?" said the program with suspicion.

"Wait, you're Tron, aren't you?" Usagi asked.

"How do you know that?" Tron asked. "Who are you people-?"

Suddenly, a guard overhead taps the cells of Kevin and Usagi with his pain stick.

"Move it, you two," said the guard. "It is time take you two for your orientation."

"Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk some more," Kevin said, as he was escorted out.

"User willing, you just might," Tron said with a smile.

"Yeah, right!" Usagi lamented. "We're going to die…"

Taken to a stadium, Kevin (referring himself by his last name to hide his identity as a 'User', the designation for computer programmers), Usagi and some of the newly captured programs were introduced to the command program, known only as 'Sark'."

"Welcome, to the Grid," Sark said, as he lowered his command carrier to eye level. "You have been brought down here as 'guests' of the Master Control Program. Should you relinquish this superstitious nonsense of the Users, then you will join the elite team that serves the MCP. If you do not, if you lose your 'data disc', you will be subjected to Termination…"

Usagi raises her hand.

"You, down there," Sark said.

"Um, do we get mandatory breaks or something?" Usagi asked. "I mean, I just want to know my rights and all."

"Your only 'break' will be between matches," Sark said, as he gritted his teeth. "And insubordination will not be tolerated. That is all."

"Real smooth," Kevin said.

"Well, I just wanted to know the rules of the game," Usagi said, as she and her fellow programs were sent to another room for training, before being put onto the grid…

"Oh, yeah!" Usag screamed in cheer, as she maneuvered her ship against her opponent. She always liked playing "Space Invaders", which was basically a vector-style video game consisting of a descending "aliens", five barriers for protection, and a missile launcher designed to shoot at the aliens. She was actually good at video games, even before becoming "Sailor Moon".

"Okay, you UFO," Usagi said, as she spotted the carrier. "Take that…!"

After winning that game, she met up with Flynn and Tron.

"Hey, guys," Usagi said, as she stood next to Tron, with Flynn on the other side of Tron.

"Wow, you've survived," Tron said. "There may be hope for you yet."

"Huh?"

"I told him that you were harassing Sark from earlier," Flynn said.

"Whatever. What now."

"We do the 'Light Cycle Game'," Tron said, as he and his companions were teleported unto a gaming grid, along with Sark's men. Three bars appear in front of Tron and the others…

"So, what's next?" Kevin asked.

"When the signal is given, we grab the bars to activate the cycles," Tron said.

"Um, like this?" Usagi said, as she absently grabbed the bar, forming a red lightcycle around her. It then took off like a shot.

"YAHHHHHHHHH-!" Usagi screamed, as she sailed across the intended field, while leaving a trail that consisted of a wall of light.

"Oh, boy," Flynn sweated.

"We better go after her," Tron said, as he grabbed the bar, and formed an orange lightcycle around him, before taking off after his strange friend.

"Wait for me!" Flynn yelled, as he did the same…

Somehow, the trio of renegade programs managed to escape from Sark's clutches, and was now being chased by tank programs. It was decided that the best way to escape completely was by lying low…

"What is this place?" Flynn asked, while he looked around the grotto. He sees Tron kneeling down to drink what appeared to be pool of sparkling water.

"This, my friends, is pure energy," Tron said, as the light on his suit glowed brighter. "Legend has it that before the Grid was formatted, everything was pure. You don't find too many places like these anymore…"

Usagi took a sip of the pool of water.

"WOW!" Usagi yelled, as here senses were nearly overpowered by the pure energy that was running through her body.

"You can say THAT again," Flynn said after her took a drink. "Too bad we can't sell this stuff for a mint…"

"Tron, are you okay?" Usagi asked, as Tron developed a faraway look…

"I think I can feel my User calling to me," Tron said with a smile.

Usagi nods her head, closed her eyes, and listened to the silence…

"I can feel Ranma," Usagi said, as she smiled. "He's…trying to find a way to get us out."

"We can't leave yet, until the MCP is knocked out," Flynn said. "I mean, we're here, right?"

"Then, I need to get to my user, using an I/O node," Tron said, as he gets up. "Let's go…"

As Tron leaves, Flynn and Usagi get some more of the special water.

"Ah, wonderful," Flynn said, as he gets up. "Come on, Bunny…"

"In a minute," Usagi said, as she gets a flask from pocket space, and fills it with the special water. As time went on, Usagi was able to adjust to her new body, which meant that she can now access to the equivalent stuff that she can normally access through pocket space.

"Where…?"

"It's nothing, Kevin," Usagi said, as she puts away the filled flask. "It's all in your mind."

"I seriously doubt it…"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS 15: Tron Upgrade Edition! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, Tron, OWoD and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a three-part story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place before movie "Tron Legacy" (but will refer to past related properties).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

After taking a break, the programmable trio continued on their way to the I/O port, where they hope to contact the outside world. Unfortunately, Flynn and Usagi (who decided to use an alias in the same manner as Flynn) were caught in a blast from a patrolling tank, destroying their light cycles in the process.

"Flynn!" Tron yelled. "Bunny!"

"Get out of here!" Flynn said, as he pulled an injured Bunny out of the wreckage. "We'll catch up!"

Tron was hesitant at first, but nods his head before rolling off to escape the patrols.

Meanwhile, Flynn sneaks off with Bunny before the tank patrols could confirm the hit…

A short time later, Bunny wakes up.

"Wow, what hit me?" Bunny said, as she rubbed her head. She then looked at her body, and then at a grinning Flynn.

"You okay, Bunny?" Flynn asked.

"You didn't molest me while I was out, huh?"

"No, I didn't!" Flynn said, as he raised his hands.

Bunny arches an eyebrow.

"Honest!"

"Humph, what a shame," Bunny said with a hint of disappointment. She then sits up and sees what appears to be a command module.

"Where are we anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Flynn said, as he looks around. "We ended up in a junk pile of some kind…"

"Hmmmm," Bunny said, as she touches a panel…

Suddenly, the command module began to glow alive with activity.

"Hey, what did you touch?" Flynn asked.

"I don't know," Bunny replied.

Flynn arches an eyebrow.

"Honest!"

"Well, let's see what we got…"

Upon full activation, Flynn and Bunny realized that they had found a recognizer, a hovering vehicle that Kevin had originally designed for one of his video games, which was now being used by the MCP for nefarious purposes (like patrolling the grid for escape programs). In fact, the patrolling tanks, which had been after the pair, were also designed for the same game from which the recognizer came from.

"Okay, just like the game," Flynn said, as he took the steering mechanism.

Just then, a floating, white polyhedron suddenly appears.

"What the hell is that?" Flynn asked.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Bunny replied.

"Yes!" said the object, as it changes color to yellow while changing shape.

"You're from around here?" Flynn asked.

"No!" said the object again, as it changes color to red while changing into a different shape.

"Let me guess: you're a bit, huh?" Flynn said.

"Yes!" the bit said again.

"Ooh, can we keep him?" Bunny said with excitement.

"Fine, you get to feed him."

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Oh, thanks Kevin!"

"Yeah, whatever."

The pair managed to arrive at the IO Port, where they met up with Tron.

"Flynn!" Tron said with excitement, as he hugged his fellow programs. "Bunny! You two made it!"

"In spite of ourselves," Bunny said.

"What's the deal?" Flynn said, amazed that the female program that was standing next to Tron looked like Lora…

"Well, my friend Yori was able to get me to see Dumont, the guardian program of this place," Tron said.

"Hello," Yori said.

"I wonder if programs can have 'relations'," Bunny mused to herself quietly.

"Great, two more renegades to deal with, said an older looking program, as he sat on his throne.

"Man, you look like my old boss," Flynn said.

"If that's the case, he would have told you to get lost," Dumont said. "I could be derezzed just by letting you all here without authorization."

"Please, Dumont, Tron needs to contact his user," Yori said.

"And I have to contact…mine," Bunny said.

"You have a user?" Flynn asked.

"Just, go with me on this…"

"What are their names?" Dumont asked.

"Alan-One," Tron said.

"Um, Ranma…One," Bunny said.

"Then, go and contact your users."

"You go first," Tron said, as he turns towards Bunny.

"Um, okay, but…how do I get into contact with my user?"

"Use the data disc from your back to establish a link," Dumont said.

"What kind of program are you?" Yori asked.

"Disorientation," Flynn offered.

"Gee, thanks," Bunny said sarcastically, as she enters the temple. She then steps unto the dial and removes the data disc on her back. She then raises the disc overhead, as it is caught in a beam of light…

Meanwhile, back in the real world, SELMA gets into contact with Usagi's program.

"Sir, I think I found Usagi, but…"

"But nothing," Ranma said. "Put her on."

"Affirmative…"

"Ranma, are you there?" said Usagi through SELMA.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ranma asked.

"I'm fine, I guess," Usagi said. "I have something to tell you…"

Usagi tells Ranma what has happened to her and Kevin Flynn thus far.

"Yep, you're in the Virtual Web alright," Ranma said. "SELMA? Translate Usagi into a visual mode."

"Affirmative," SELMA replied.

Usagi then appears, as she was before being digitized.

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she attempted to hold her beau, only to go through him. "Umm…"

"SELMA, boost the power," Ranma said.

"Affirmative," SELMA replied.

The power boost turns Usagi's image into a hard-light hologram.

"Oh, thank goodness," Usagi said, as she hugged Ranma. "It was awful…"

"But you're okay, right?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. In fact, we're attempting to shut down the MCP from the inside."

"Do you need any assistance?"

"No, I think we got it covered. So, we'll be okay."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Um, yes," Usagi grin. "Switch me back to projection mode."

"Um, okay. SELMA?"

"Complying, sir," SELMA said, as Usagi becomes more opaque in appearance.

"Okay, now what?" Ranma asked.

"Here goes: Ranma, you must journey to the Dagobah System," Usagi said in a haunting manner. "There, you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed ME."

"First, you never learned from Master Yoda; I did," Ranma said drolly. "And secondly, we're wasting time."

"Right, I'm off!" Usagi said, as she poised in a sentai style. "Cheers."

And with that, Usagi fades away.

"Why am I with Usagi again?" Ranma said, as he rubbed his forehead.

"Because you like my 'cookies', so to speak?" Usagi said, although not visualized.

"Just GO! Sheesh..."

After Tron contacted his user, Alan Bradley (aka "Alan-1"), Tron and his companions snuck on a solar sail simulator, and began the journey to the Master Control Program's primary systems.

"I have a feeling that we will defeat the MCP after all," Yori said to Tron. She then turns towards Flynn and Bunny.

"So, you're users, huh?"

"Yeah, we are," Flynn said with a sigh.

"So, this is all part of a plan?" Tron asked.

"Not exactly," Bunny said. "We wanted to stop the MCP from above, but caught up in a trap set by the MCP."

"So, you came down to our world," Yori said.

"Not by choice."

"You both are so strange," Tron said. "But, we welcome the help…"

After a few mishaps with pursuing recognizers, forcing a change in the path that the solar sail boat, the programs get caught in a trap set by the MCP chief henchman, separating the programs…

"Well, well, well," Sark said, as he looked at Bunny, Flynn, Dumont and Yori. "It looks like you've been captured after all."

"You won't get away with this, Sark!" Dumont said.

"Soon, you and your fellow I/O programs won't care whether or not I will 'get away with it'," Sark sneered. He then turns towards Bunny and Flynn.

"And you two are not special," Sark said. "You're nothing more than programs."

"And you should have been erased," Flynn replied.

"You lie!" Usagi said. "I was told I was special! BWAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"See?" Flynn said, as he comforted Bunny. "You made Bunny cry."

"Enough!" Sark yelled. "After I take Dumont, you will be locked in this cell while my carrier is derezzed. Good-bye!"

And with that, Yori, Flynn and Bunny were alone.

"What are we going to do?" Yori said.

"We use our ace in the hole," Flynn said, as he turns towards Bunny. "Bunny?"

"Yes," Bunny said, as she brings out Bit from pocket space. "Bit?"

"Yes!" Bit said.

"Fine Tron."

"Yes!" Bit said, as the sprite goes through a vent…

"So, what's next?" Yori asked.

"We crash the party, of course," Flynn said. "Come on…"

Soon, Flynn and company arrive at the main control panel. Just then, Bit arrives.

"Did you find Tron?" Bunny asked.

"Yes!" Bit said.

"Where is he?" Flynn asked.

Bit doesn't say anything.

"Oh, yeah…"

"I see Tron down there!" Yori said. "But he's fighting a giant version of Sark!"

"Allow me," Bunny said, as she takes her data disk from her back.

"What's that for?" Flynn said.

"Who says that Tron can't use TWO data discs?" Bunny said, as she squats down to the floor. "Here goes-!"

Bunny throws her data disc, which slid into Tron's hands.

Tron looks at the disc, and then up at the falling carrier.

"Thanks!" Tron said, as he looks up, while he prepares to renew his attack against Sark.

"Okay, he has your disc," Flynn said. "Now, we need to steer the command carrier directly over the MCP, and end this madness."

"We also need a way to get out of here, Flynn," Bunny said.

"I've already figured that out, Bunny," Flynn said. "We shut down the MCP, then we get to go home."

"I hope you're right, Kevin," Bunny said.

Soon, the pair gets into position.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Yori asked.

"It is," Flynn said. He then goes over and kisses Yori.

"What's that for?"

"For luck," Flynn said.

And then, Bunny hugs Yori.

"Take care of yourself," Bunny said gently.

"You, too," Yori said.

And, with, Flynn and Bunny jump out of the command carrier, and down into the MCP's lair…

Sometime later, Ranma and Usagi are having lunch down in the cafeteria room of ENCOM.

"And that's what happened," Usagi said, as she sipped her tea. Once we took out the MCP, thanks to Tron using his data disc to disrupt the MCP, while he used mine to defeat Sark."

"Yeah, I put in a data stream that would strengthen your chances at victory," Ranma said. He then turns towards the floating object.

"And that thing over there?"

"Bit is okay," Usagi said, as she turns to her new familiar. "Aren't you?"

"Yes!" Bit replied.

"But don't worry. I'll just house him in my SELMA unit to hide him…"

Ranma just shook his head in reply.

Just then, the new ENCOM CEO stops by the table.

"Greetings, programs!" Kevin said.

"Hey, Kevin," Usagi said.

"Hey," Ranma replied.

"Um, Bunny, you got a moment?"

"Um…"

"I think I'll get 'seconds'," Ranma said, as he gets up. "I'll be back…"

Once Ranma leaves, Kevin turns towards Usagi.

"Look, I want to thank you again for helping me prove that Dillinger had stolen my games," Kevin said. "And, I want to thank you by offering you a job in research and development."

"I get to work on that digitizer technology?"

"Yeah. With that technology, a whole new world is open to users and the general public."

"Okay, but I get to set the hours."

"No problem."

Pause.

"Um, you want to get some coffee, so I can discuss the details with you?"

"Um, sure," Usagi said. "But this isn't a date, is it?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"Then, I'll take that challenge," Usagi said with a smile.

And so, that was that.

The years come and go, and the relationship between Kevin and Usagi grow stronger, resulting in the birth of their son, Sam. They never married, since Usagi still had feelings for Ranma. And, she was quite libertine when it came to relationships. So, in terms of parental arrangement, Kevin was left to raise their son, although she was very much involved in the lives of Kevin and Sam. Meanwhile, the Grid continues to evolve, becoming more sophisticated as time went on. Kevin and Usagi continued to explore this sector of the Virtual Web, and elsewhere. It was during the course of events that Flynn mysteriously disappeared in the early 1990s. By the end of the 1990s, a disruption of the space-time continuum caused by the so-called Week of Nightmares of 1999 caused a "White-Out Event" that forced a cataclysm on the Virtual Web. Entire sectors, including the Grid, were either destroyed or lost. Later, in 2003, thanks to Alan Bradley's son Jethro, a computer programmer for internet security, discovered that the original Grid was not destroyed, while investigating a hacking scheme from fCOM, a rival computer company set up by Dillinger (former CEO of ENCOM). Nevertheless, he, after going into the digital web, discovered that there were two Grids: one that was rebuilt and the original one (although the original was harder to get to, since it was now the OS of the Hallow Bastion, a kingdom within the realm of the Kingdom Hearts).

However, the story as to the final fate of Kevin Flynn did not end there…

"Honey, I'm home," Usagi said, as she brought in her son's groceries. She knew that her son's recent publicity stunt, proclaiming that Kevin Flynn was alive, would have deterred him from eating properly. Ranma liked Sam, but felt that Sam didn't want to have a step-father. In fact, Sam pushed away many of the male figures in Usagi's life. He simply wanted his father Kevin back, and was willing to give ENCOM bad publicity as a means of acting out his frustration.

"I hope you're not too beaten up to eat some of your mother's home cooking-"

"Mom, I believe Dad is alive," Sam said, as he startled Usagi.

"Oh!" Usagi said, as she nearly dropped her grocery bags onto the floor. "Sam, you've startled me…"

"Alan stopped by, and told me that Dad sent me a message…from the Grid," Sam said. "What's that?"

Usagi sighed, knowing that denying her son his birthright was no longer an option. And if Kevin was alive in the Grid, there was a reason why he waited until now to make contact with the so-called "real world".

"Mom…?"

"Sam, we have to talk," Usagi said. "And then, you and I will find your father…and his legacy…"

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: That's it for the prequel for the upcoming "Tron Legacy" movie. Later!**


End file.
